Awesome fin
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Todo en Gilbert es awesome, y él siempre aparenta eso. Pero a la hora de su muerte, veremos su faceta oculta, a los ojos de todos.


**Disclaimer: Austria y Prusia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, no a mí.**

**AWESOME FIN**

—¡Francia!

—¡Eh, West! ¡Espera!

—¡España, no te vayas!

—¡Italia, aguarda un momento, por favor!

—¡Maldita sea, señorito estirado! ¿Por qué nadie me oye? ¡Eh, escúchame!

Golpeo la mesa, o mejor dicho, intento golpearla, pues mis manos la atraviesan como si fuera de aire. ¿Por qué ya no puedo tocar nada? Estoy justo delante de Austria, el cual toca el piano, y por más que le llamo, no levanta la cabeza. ¿Se está haciendo el tonto? Sí, tiene que ser eso. Una horrible sensación de miedo y amargura sube desde mi estómago hasta mi corazón. ¿O será...que ya no existo? ¿Será que ahora soy un fantasma del pasado del que nadie se acuerda?

—¡WEST!

Grito con todas mis fuerzas el nombre de mi hermano, con la vana esperanza de que me oiga, aunque sé que no será así.

—¡RODERICH!

Esta vez, lo que sale de mi boca es el nombre del aristócrata roñica. Pero él tampoco me presta atención. ¿Por qué no me veis? ¿Por qué no me oís? ¡Que estoy aquí delante! Pero nada, no sirve. Tendré que aceptar que es cierto. El Reino de Prusia ya no existe, y por ende yo tampoco. Pero yo todavía puedo verme, y tocarme la cara con las manos, y el cuerpo, y sigo aquí. ¿Por qué el resto no? ¿Acaso saben que mi destino está sellado y ya no merece la pena hablarme?

—Alguien...por favor, alguien que me oiga, alguien que...todavía me vea, que venga, por favor —suplico, y me doy cuenta de que tengo que estar verdaderamente mal para hablar de esa manera—. ¡Alguien tan awesome como yo no puede estar pasando por esto!

Me abalanzo hacia el austríaco e intento golpearle, pero mis manos lo atraviesan. Cada golpe inútil es un pinchazo que siento en mi corazón, o en lo que queda de él, porque siento que me voy haciendo más transparente. Ya no veo mis manos tan consistentes como antes. ¡Estoy desapareciendo!

—¡NO! ¡NO! ¡A MÍ NO! —grito, desesperado, y, olvidándome de que Austria no me puede ver, empiezo a descargar toda mi angustia con él—. ¡Maldito austríaco, haz algo! ¿No ves que estoy muriendo? ¿No ves que dentro de nada dejaré de existir? ¡Yo soy awesome! ¡No puedo desaparecer!

Cuando veo que es inútil, me derrumbo en el suelo, sintiéndome por primera vez deprimido y sin saber qué hacer. Mis manos ya han desaparecido, no puedo sentirlas. ¡Que alguien me salve! ¡Que alguien cree un nuevo Reino de Prusia para que yo vuelva a vivir! ¡Quien sea! Pero que por favor...que por favor lo haga...

Camino, sintiéndome muy cansado de repente. No sé si tendré fuerzas para llegar hasta el piano. Cuando lo logro, casi la mitad izquierda de mi cuerpo ya no existe. Pero todavía puedo hacer algo. Yo jamás lloro, nunca he permitido que nadie me viera así. Pero...pero si eso sirve para que Austria por fin sepa que estoy aquí, aunque no me quede mucho tiempo, entonces lo haré. Dejo que una lágrima, en la que va toda mi angustia y el miedo que siento, caiga sobre el piano. Para mi sorpresa, Roderich parece verla, y se levanta. La recoge con un dedo, y la mira. Le veo poner un gesto de sorpresa, y entonces levanta la cabeza en mi dirección. Casi parece que me ve, por su expresión.

—¿Es tuya? —no sé si me está hablando a mí, y aun así respondo que sí.

—¿De quién iba a ser si no? —reúno todo el sarcasmo que puedo mientras mi cabeza empieza a esfumarse. La cara de Austria pasa a ser de espanto, como si realmente estuviera viendo algo—. ¡Estoy muriéndome, aristócrata de mierda!

Veo que ahora levanta la cabeza hacia arriba, y cierra los ojos.

—Sí, definitivamente, esta lágrima es tuya. ¿Qué me has querido decir con ella...Gilbert? Ojalá pudiera saberlo.

Saca un frasquito de cristal de su túnica y echa la lágrima dentro, cerrando el recipiente herméticamente. Luego se lo vuelve a guardar. Sólo puedo decir una cosa antes de que mi cabeza desaparezca del todo y yo deje de existir, en un arranque de burla y sorna.

—Austria...si fueras más tonto, irías para atrás.


End file.
